To Fight Another Day
To Fight Another Day is an upcoming comic written by MAZEKA and is his first attempt at making one, after believing himself to have had little success in the writing category so far... Setting To Fight Another Day is set on Bota Magna, in an alternate universe where Mata Nui crashed into Bota Magna, not Aqua Magna. The main setting is a village called Bo-Koro (the green village). This village is on the opposite side of a great chasm, left by Mata Nui when he crashed into the planet, to the side where the majority of the Matoran Universe inhabitants ended up. The Village is home to a few dozen (no more than 40) Matoran and two Toa. Story In the Paradise Alternate Universe, events happened in correspondence to those of the core Universe, until Mata Nui's crash. In this Universe, Mata Nui crashed into Bota Magna, instead of Aqua Magna. because there is no water to break his fall, he dies upon impact, along with many beings inside him and every being in Metru Nui. the only thing he has power to do before his death is to teleport everyone and as many recourses as possible onto the surface of Bota Magna. Most beings (including all but 1 Makuta) end up on one side of the chasm left by Mata Nui's crash. But a few Matoran, three Toa and one Makuta end up on the other side. The comic follows this group. The Makuta, known of as Krafas, who is stuck on that side is a mad being, who becomes obsessed with mutation and his own PlantLife powers (being on a jungle moon). He doesn't want anything to do with the Brotherhood and visa versa, meaning the other Makuta leave him to his own devises on his side of the chasm. Krafas knows of the existence of the Matoran and Toa stuck with him, but does not know the location of their village. He wishes to capture the Matoran to use for his experiments and at some point manages to capture one of the three Toa. Meanwhile on the other side, an army led by the Order of Mata Nui fights the Makuta, but is losing. The beings on each side of the chasm have no idea what is happening to those, or how many there are, on the other side. The chasm is treacherous to cross, but not impossible. However the Makuta have no interest of crossing and the Toa and Matoran, on both sides, are too busy trying to survive another day to be worried about crossing over. The Toa of Bo-Koro tell the Matoran of how the others will one day cross the chasm, after they've defeated the Makuta, and rescue them. They themselves have come to realize this will never happen but don't want to crush the Matoran's hope. Characters Toa *An unnamed Toa of Water. *An unnamed Toa of Fire. *An unnamed Toa of Ice. *Nuroso, Toa of Fire. *Amesa, recently turned Toa of Lightning and student of Nuroso. *Zuros, Toa of Ice, mentioned. Makuta *Two unnamed Makuta. *Krafas Matoran TBA Others TBA Chapters (this is how many i'm aiming for, it may end up being more) *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *chapter 10 Production + chapter release Cancelled. No new chapters will be released in the near future. Trivia *This is MAZEKA's first attempt at a comic. *Also, see Solitude, a sub story set within the Paradise Universe.